Simply Missed
by JrockSpam's Requested Fics
Summary: Miku X Reader


You turn the page of the photo album, looking with slightly sadden eyes at the picture of him. Another weird of Miku, you think. There he is, messy damp hair in front of his eyes and his cheeks blown out like a puffer fish. He's such a silly guy, but you can't help but love him. Those big brown eyes stole your heart the first time they linked with yours all those years ago when you were both teens. You've watched him grow from a hyperactive teen that dreamt hard but seemed too childish, lacking enough maturity to do anything with those wishes. But now you look at him. Sometimes you can't believe he made it, but then again you always knew he would. Even though many didn't believe, you did. You believed Miku would become something amazing. You knew he'd shock everyone… And he did.

You sigh, lonesome. He's only been gone 2 weeks but it feels like forever. But you try to stay positive. He's back in a week's time; only for a few days, but that's enough. You'd do anything for his company.

You want his arms to wrap round you and hold you tight while his bleached brown hair tickles your eyelids as he nussles your nose. Such a sweet little Miku. Your sweet little Miku.

Day after a day you wait, counting down the hours until he should arrive home. You feel your heart flutter more and more at each passing minute.

You just want him home. Is that too much to ask?

When the day finally comes, you are overjoyed but times seemed to go at the speed of a snail. Your head hurts and you become irritated, pacing the living room, still waiting.

That's the problem with Miku. You're always waiting.

Waiting for him to come back from a tour.  
Waiting for him to come back from the studio.  
Waiting for him to be done in his favourite shop while you tap you're foot in boredom.  
He always takes forever.

As the clock strikes five, you race to the kitchen with a sudden idea. 3 hours left until Miku is home and that is enough time to make him a treat. You grab a cookery book and turn the page to a victoria sponge cake. You jiggle on the stop with excitement. You read the instructions before racing round the kitchen and grabbing every ingrediant, dropping an egg as you do so. You leave it there, hardly noticing. As you measure out follow and crack eggs, you still feel the urge to constantly look at the clock.

'Come on time, come on!'

You sigh and head over to the sink for a tea spoon of water for he mixture. As you walk absent-mindedly, you step on the egg. You gasp in horror as your body falls back. You grab for the side, missing. But your head doesn't. That's when everything goes black...

Time passes and there you remain, unconcious on the floor...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Baby? Sweetheart, are you okay? Speak to me!"

You slowly open your eyes. Your vision is fuzzy at first, just a swurling Picasso paintintg.

"Oh thank god!"

You give your head a little shake as your sight turns back to normal. Hovering over you is the love of your life. His brown hair framing his face so perfectly. As he blocked the kitchen light, you could have mistaken him for an angel. At that moment he was your angel and you couldn't feel more blessed.

"Miku..." you whisper, your throat felt awfully dry.

"Yes darling, I'm here. Are you okay?" worried Miku lifts your limp body into his arms, cradling your delicate head with his elbow.

As you mutter out a 'fine' he carries slowly to the living room, gently resting you the cream sofa.

"What happened?" Miku bent down beside you, taking your hand in his.

At that moment you realised how much you had missed his touch. You could hardly believe you had gone so long without it.

"I want to surprise you..." your voice is hoarse and quiet. You swallow "I-I was trying to make you cake..."

"That's so sweet of you" Miku said kindly "You needn't had. I am more than happy to just come home and kiss you.

You can't help but smile as he leaned in and your lifts finally meet. His lips are so warm and the kiss is so tender. Your heart melts at last. The kiss ends but your lips are still so close you can feel his breath tickling you lower lip

"I missed you" you say "So much..."


End file.
